


now i will close my eyes and sleep a while

by Feenie



Category: Xenosaga, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Compare and Contrast, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo Spoilers, Parallels, Xenosaga Episode 3 Spoilers, author is sad, i have strong feelings about these two characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: let this traitor and this chairman rest.JJBA Part 5 and Xenosaga 3 spoilers
Kudos: 4





	now i will close my eyes and sleep a while

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm feenie and i'm intensely sad about these two character deaths and a few similarities i noticed between them
> 
> @araki and monolith please....give them happier endings...........

Rubedo.

_ Giorno. _

I’m sorry to say, but I don’t think I’m coming home.

_ I’m sorry, but once we kill the boss, that is where my road ends. _

**I’ve been dead for a while now, anyways.**

Ever since Yuriev took control, I knew my time was limited.

_ Ever since that fight in Venice, I knew I was running on borrowed time. _

I wish I could have fought him off.

_ I wish I could have foreseen his intentions. _

**I wish I had more time.**

I’m sorry you have to kill our father after what happened with Albedo and Citrine.

_ I’m sorry you have to be the one to put an end to all Passione’s leader has done. _

I hope you know that I still look up to you.

_ I hope you know I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished. _

**Despite everything, you’ve grown strong.**

Please don’t cry for me until you’re safe.

_ Please do not cry until he’s dead and gone. _

Let’s play again some time, Rubedo, Albedo.

_ Fate is a sleeping slave, and we’ve set that slave free. That’s what victory is, Giorno. _

**Thank you, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
